This is pathetic, goggle-head!
by Flamegaruru
Summary: All right! I can FINALLY login! I had this chapter done for a week and I can finally post! Last chapter! Rukato!
1. Shadows of Impending Infatuation

"This is pathetic, goggle-head!"

Chapter 1: Shadows of Impending Infatuation

By: Flamegaruru

Hey, there, Rukato fans! Welcome to chapter one of my Rukato sequel! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Digimon, or any of the characters mentioned. The only thing I own is the plot. Besides, if I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be writing this; I would have made it come true!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The teenage girl blinked her violet eyes as she looked into the mirror. A frown appeared as she readjusted her ponytail of reddish brown hair. Two long strands of her hair from behind her bangs carefully outlined her beautiful features. Stepping back a little, she looked at her full body in the mirror and smoothed out her gray school uniform. Taking one last look in the mirror, the girl rolled her eyes. _What have I become? Pretty? Ugh. All this over a guy. Who is just my friend! _She tightly shut her eyes as a small blush crept up her cheeks. A glance down to her watch told her that it was a quarter after three. _I am so going to be late, _she fervently thought as she rushed out of the bathroom, leaving her private school.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Scene change ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Hmmmm…muss up the hair here, smooth it there, and voila! The teenager burst into a grin. _Totally perfect! _His chocolate brown hair was strewn all over the place, giving it somewhat of a handsome look. Amber eyes stared back at him through the mirror as he took a few deep breaths to calm down his rapidly beating heart. _Calm down. It's just a girl. Just a girl you've had a crush on since you were ten. No big deal. Nope. Not at all. _He brushed some lint off his brown uniform. While looking to see if there was anymore lint, the gleam of his watch caught his eye. It read three twenty. _I am so going to be late! _He thought as he tore out of the boy's bathroom and to the park. (A/N: Great minds think alike!)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The park ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rika Nonaka drummed her fingers impatiently against her book-bag underneath the shade of a large oak tree. _Where is that loopy goggle-head? _She looked at her watch. 3:29. She sighed. _He'd better not be late. _

Takato Matsuki stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, sitting under a tree. A little nursery rhyme played in his head. _Takato and Rika, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…_Takato scrunched his eyes shut. _And now the piece de resistance…_he thought and slipped his trademark goggles over his head.

" Hey, Rika," Takato casually sat next to her.

" Cutting time a little close, goggle-boy," Rika raised an eyebrow.

" Is that concern I detect in your voice?" Takato raised his brows.

" Absolutely not!" Rika defensively replied and turned away from him.

" I'll take that as a yes," snickered Takato and her reached forward and tickled her ribs.

" AAAAAAAAAA!!" Rika yelped. She glared at Takato. " I wouldn't do that, goggle-head."

" And why ever not?" grinned Takato.

" You don't want to mess with me," a smirk covered Rika's face.

" That's right. You're the Digimon Queen. I should know better," Takato replied.

" Yes, you should," Rika said as she tickled his stomach.

" Hey! Cut that out!" Takato cried.

" No way! And 'hey' is for horses, not silly goggle-heads like you."

Takato's sides started to ache from laughing so hard. Now was a time to think quickly. _Fat chance of that,_ he sarcastically thought. Then, he saw the perfect retaliation…

" What do you think you're doing?" Rika's pupils contracted, for Takato pulled her ponytail out.

" Come and get it!" Takato taunted.

Rika grinned evilly as she raced after Takato through the park. _I can't believe I'm acting like this. Having fun and flirting…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Momentary leave to Jenrya's, I mean Henry's place ~~~~~~~~~

Sixteen year old Henry Wong thoughtfully chewed his pencil as he pondered over his Trig homework. Suddenly, a mini-Terriermon GIF image came dancing across his computer screen, merrily waving a letter. A perplexed Henry frowned as he clicked on Terriermon. _This is strange…_

Terriermon's face popped up on the screen and frantically cried out a message. " Henry! Trouble…captured…evil Digimon…"

" Terriermon!" Henry cried as the bunny Digimon's message ceased.

__

I've got to find Takato and Rika…he thought as he grabbed his D-Arc and tore out of his home.

*************** Yes! Rukato flirting shall now resume! ************************

Takato panted heavily as he hid behind a tree. _Where is she? _He thought when the air was knocked out of him and he started to roll on the grass. _What the heck? _He opened his eyes to see his attacker…

" Rika! Get off!" Takato grumped as Rika pinned him.

" Not until you give me back my ponytail holder!" Rika growled.

" But I think you look pretty with your hair down." As soon as the words left his mouth, Takato knew he'd slipped. _Blast! I didn't mean to say that! _A blush empowered his face.

Rika felt her face grow hot. _Did he just call me pretty?_ She thanked herself for being in a position so that Takato could not see her blush. Grabbing her hair holder, Rika got off Takato. 

Takato stood up. _I hope she isn't upset._

Rika looked at Takato. His face was like that of a sad puppy. Her heart started to melt. _Gosh, I'm getting so weak. Oh well. I had better show him that everything's okay…_With that thought, Rika grinned and snapped Takato's goggles, smacking back onto his head. His eyes lit up.

" That ought to teach you to mess with the Queen," Rika turned with a dignified air.

A strange impulse overtook Takato and he gave her jumper cables.

" Takato!" Rika was about to reprimand him as she held his arms to stop him from doing it again, but like Takato, a weird impulse stopped her.

" You are a Queen," Takato whispered. " Of my heart."

Rika unconsciously leaned back into Takato as she slowly looked up at him. " Did you mean what you said earlier, about me being pretty?"

Takato just stared into her violet eyes. He leaned down as she tilted her head up ever so slightly. Takato was centimeters away from her face. Breathing in her scent deeply, he inwardly sighed. Their lips parted…

" Takato! Rika!" Henry yelled.

Rika and Takato broke out of their trance, simultaneously letting go of each other.

" What is it, Henry?" Takato inquired, hoping that the incessant pounding in his chest would stop.

" Yeah, what's wrong?" Rika backed up Takato, her blood pumping faster, not slowing down.

" The Digimon are in trouble!"

" How?" Rika asked, her thoughts now focused on Renamon.

" Terriermon sent me a message saying they were in danger," Henry paused. " What kind of danger I don't know," he admitted.

" Well," Takato said as he readjusted his goggles. " They're our friends and I for one can't stand to have them in trouble, so let's go get them!"

" Goggles has a point. The only thing is, how are we gong to get into the Digital World?" Rika asked.

" Well I think that we can get to the Digiworld by going through the Digital gate Phantomon opened six years ago," Henry stated.

" The only problem is, where's the gate?" Takato said.

" It was between two large oak trees near the cave you two where trapped in, remember? Let's go!"

Takato looked at Rika. " You actually agreed with something I said?"

Rika looked up at him. " For a change.

" So you haven't agreed with me before?" Takato towered over her.

" How come you're six inches taller than I am?"

" Because I eat my Wheaties."

" Har har," Rika rolled her eyes.

" Would you two stop flirting? I found the gate!" Henry hollered.

Takato and Rika blushed and rushed over to Henry.

" All right. Let's hold up our D-Arcs and hope for the best," Henry said.

The trio held up their D-Arcs as Henry suggested. A rainbow of colors appeared before them as their D-Arcs emitted a radiant beam of light. Takato pulled down his goggles as his friends whipped out their sunglasses.

" I thought you guys didn't have you shades anymore," Takato looked at them in wonder.

" You never know when you might need them, and besides, you still wear your goggles, so I wouldn't be talking," Rika said.

" Here goes nothing," Henry murmured as they were sucked into the digital world.

Takato felt as though his whole body was being twisted and distorted in every which way. The pain excruciating. Just when he thought he couldn't bear the pain anymore, he fell onto solid ground.

" We're here, but where are the Digimon?" Henry wondered out loud as everyone stood up.

" That is not a good question to ask out loud," Rika said.

Takato furrowed his eyebrows. A faint buzzing was coming from someplace, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the origin. It stopped. He warily looked around. _It's too quiet…_he thought when he hear it…

" Twin sickles!" A loud crack echoed throughout the plains.

" Rika! Look out!" Takato cried as he lunged for her. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as a tree came crashing down right where they were standing moments earlier.

" Thanks, goggle-head."

" Snimon, champion level Digimon. His Twin Sickles attack would make mowing the lawn a lot quicker," Henry said as Snimon flew over them.

Rika scanned the surrounding area. _Where are our partners?_ A disfigured bush caught her eye. She quickly ran over to it and removed some of the branches.

" Henry! Come here!" Rika cried.

" What about me?" Takato inquired. 

" You're the leader, the guy with goggles. We need some time, so distract Snimon. The job comes with the goggles. Anyway, you don't want Snimon to slice and dice us, do you?" was Rika's quick reply.

__

I just ~had~ to wear the goggles, Takato ruefully thought as he put his hands over his head, protecting himself.

While Takato ~distracted~ Snimon, Rika and Henry had their own problems to contend with.

" Terriermon!" Henry's eyes glistened as he looked through the bars of a metal cage containing his friend.

" Don't forget me!" Calumon smiled. 

" Yeah, couldn't forget you," Rika answered distractedly, her eyes moving across the Digital terrain. _Renamon, where are you?_

" Hello? Cute blue-haired guy calling Rika," Henry waved his tan hand in front of his friend's face.

" Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking about…"

" Renamon," Henry softly said and wrapped his arms around Rika.

Takato stole a glance towards his friends as Snimon turned around for another aerial attack. His pupils contracted as he saw Henry's arm around Rika. A flare burned in his chest. _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous…Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of, right?_

" Thanks, Henry," Rika gave a rare smile.

" You're welcome. Now let's see how we can get Terriermon and Calumon free." Henry scratched at his chin in a thinking gesture. " Try a bunny blast," Henry suggested to his partner.

" Don't you think I tried that already?" Terriermon sarcastically replied. " The cage wouldn't budge. The lock needs to be picked open."

" Maybe if we…Rika! What do you think you're doing?" Henry gasped in shock.

" Ooof. What does it look like I'm doing?" Rika sarcastically replied as she picked up the cage. " I'm going to open the cage."

" You can't throw it against a tree!" Henry exclaimed.

" I thought we wanted to get them out."

" Not like that!" Henry sighed as Rika rolled her eyes and reluctantly set the cage down.

They stood there pondering for a few moments when Rika started digging through her backpack.

" Aha," Rika triumphantly stated as she produced a nail file.

" Where'd you get that?" henry wondered as Rika began picking the lock.

" My mother. She has this stupid idea in her head that I'm going to be a model like her someday, so I must be prepared in case I break a nail," Rika yet again rolled her eyes.

" Now, Terriermon, don't go getting into trouble anymore. I had to stop doing my math homework to come and rescue you," Henry kidded as Terriermon jumped on his head, free of the cage.

" Momentai, Henry."

" Eskimo kisses!" Calumon enthusiastically cried as he leapt into Rika's arms and nuzzled against her face.

" Calumon! Why do you always do that?"

" Because I like you!" He snuggled some more. Rika sighed.

Henry snickered. " Looks like someone is infatuated with you."

" Ugh," Rika rolled her eyes some more as Calumon cuddled under her chin. She looked over to see how Takato was doing…

Takato was looking angrily at the ground. _What was Henry thinking? I suppose Rika would like him better anyway. I'm not that strong or smart…_

" Twin sickles!"

Takato looked up to find Snimon, but searing pain shot through his body as the attacks connected with his sides. He thought he heard Rika cry his name, but he slipped out of consciousness before he had a chance to think about it.

" Takato!" Rika did cry out his name as she dropped Calumon and ran to Takato.

Henry looked up. Snimon was preparing for another attack. " Terriermon!"

" Aye aye, Mon captain!" Terriermon yelled as he ran out into the field.

Henry whipped out his D-Arc and a card. " Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"

" Terriermon digivolve to…" Terriermon's small form stretched, skewed and expanded as his old data dissipated to make room for the new data. " Gargomon!"

" Gargo laser!" Gargomon cried as tiny laser blasts pelted onto Snimon.

Calumon's triangle stopped glowing. He looked sorrowfully at Rika. _I wish that I could help…_

" Takato?" Rika gently shook his shoulders. The edges of her eyes began to water, slightly blurring her vision. " Hurry up, goggle-head! You've got to wake up!" Her voice started to crack with emotion.

__

I thought I promised myself a long time ago that I'd never care about someone like this again. With all the pain and anger that came with love, I thought it made me weak. Now, I'm not so sure…Takato! Please be all right! Rika hung her head over Takato. Her body started to heave with muffled sobs.

Calumon's ears reduced to a minute size. _Come on, Rika; you can do this…_

Henry sadly looked over at his friends. " Gargomon! Time to finish this! Digi-modify! Power activate!"

Gargomon started to glow a greenish color as he leapt into the air towards Snimon. "Bunny pummel!" Gargomon socked Snimon across the snout.

" Aaaaaaarrrgggghhh!" Snimon cried as his data dissolved into thin air.

Calumon stared at Rika. _Only you can bring him back._

Rika felt so confused and utterly helpless. _Come on, goggle-head…_she shut her eyes as a warm liquid flowed down her face, dripping onto Takato.

Calumon's eyes widened as his triangle emitted a faint glow. Rika's digivice blinked a brilliant gold for several seconds, then stopped. _All right, Rika!_

Takato's nose wrinkled as something warm dripped on his face. " What happened?" He groggily asked as he propped himself onto his elbows, body a little sore from Snimon's attack.

" Takato?" Rika stared in disbelief.

" That would be me."

" I thought you were going to die!" Rika threw her arms around his neck.

" What ever happened to Miss ' I show no emotion'?" Takato teased, smiling while feeling Rika's warmth.

" She's taken a temporary vacation. Besides," she leaned back so they were face to face. " It's not like I'm going to kiss you or anything."

__

I wouldn't mind that…Takato nit his lip from rapping out that comment.

" What a Kodak moment!" Henry gushed as Rika let go of Takato, a reddish hue hugging her cheeks.

" I'm glad you're okay Takato. Which reminds me, how come you were hit dead on with Snimon's attack and here you are with no injuries?" Henry furrowed his brows.

" I don't know," Takato admitted.

" We'd better get back to Earth!" Calumon changed the subject and jumped into Rika's arms. Rika rolled her eyes.

" Awwwww…how cute!" Takato grinned.

Rika gave him the evil eye.

Henry nudged Takato in the ribs with his elbow. " Looks like you've got some competition."

" What are you talking about Henry? What's there to compete about?" Takato nervously scratched his head.

" A rug can lie better than you, goggle-head," Rika smirked.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Takato frowned.

" Come on, you two lovebirds. Let's go home," Henry smiled and ran to the Digital gate, a de-digivolved Terriermon right behind him.

" Lovebirds?" Rika and Takato cried.

" Hurry up; you can elope later!"

" That's it!" Rika turned pink while Takato's face burned brighter than Calumon's triangle.

Rika and Takato tore after Henry, Takato denying Henry's statements, Rika making threats.

In the now darkened forest, a set of fuschia eyes followed the Tamers as they returned to Earth. A pair of gleaming fangs curled around his lips as a sinister laugh bellowed from his throat. _Soon, Princess, you will be mine…_

************************************************************************

How's that for an ominous villain? Don't worry about what Calumon was thinking; that will be answered in later chapters. Thank you everyone who reviewed! You're all the BEST! If I didn't make things clear in the chapter, all three of the Tamers are sixteen, and Takato is taller than Rika. No, I'm not being sexist, having the girl being the shortest; it's just that I wanted it that way. No flames and please R/R! Thank the snow for it was that which canceled school, allowing me to type this up earlier! No flames, please.

The Integrity of Devotion- Chapter Two of " This is Pathetic, goggle-head!"

Coming, December 2001

~Flamegaruru~ 


	2. The Integrity of Devotion

"This is pathetic, goggle-head!"

Chapter two: The Integrity of Devotion

By: Flamegaruru

And welcome yet again to another part of the Rukato love story I have meandering along here! Now, this one may get a little fluffy, so you have been forewarned!

Takato: *comes running in and closes the door, panting heavily*

Me: Takato, what are you doing?

Takato: SHHHH!! I'm running away from Ruki!

Me: What ticked her off this time? -_-'

Takato: I did nothing! It was you! She read the story!

Me: Oh dear.

Ruki: I know you're hiding somewhere! Come on out so I can beat you up!

Me: Denial is always the first step.

Ruki: You made me-----!

Me: Enough of this Neanderthal conversation! It is time for my extensively long disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not Digimon or anything associated with it. This story is entirely not true, so do not think that anything is going to come true. If you do not like the story, do not read it and please do not flame. Please R/R and enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tense silences were not normal occasions for these particular teenagers. The boy nervously bit his lip and rubbed his sneaker in the cool grass as his eyes wandered throughout the sky. He was intensely nervous as the girl's violet eyes bore into his soul.

_Should I tell her? _The boy thought. _I've wanted to for the past six years. What's making me so hesitant, nervous? _He cautiously stole a glance at his companion.

The girl's heart kept beating faster, but she forced herself to keep staring at the boy, despite the occasional gust of wind blowing her red-brown hair into her face. _What's taking him so long? Is he afraid of me? Or doesn't he…_

A large gulp of apprehension slowly forced its way down the boy's throat as he gathered his courage. He slowly opened his tightly scrunched eyes and opened his mouth.

Seeing his amber eyes swivel to meet her violet ones, the girl's heart virtually stopped; her heart on the verge of her emotional roller coaster.

" Yes."

***************** Two nights earlier ***************************************

Sixteen year old Henry Wong whistled silently as one could whistle as Terriermon, a miniature bunny with enormous ears, flew off his ocean blue haired head.

" I'm glad you're back, Terriermon," Henry smiled as the partners entered his room.

" So am I, Henry," Terriermon replied. He looked out the window. " Hey, the two love birds are in silent monogamy."

" Terriermon, what did I just tell you about saying things like that?"

" Never do it because Rika will slap you silly," Terriermon rolled his eyes as Henry showed him a discolored bruise roughly the size of Rika's fist on his tan arm.

" I was lucky; only my first offense. Now," Henry smirked a bit. " I didn't say that we couldn't say things like that when they are together."

" But they are together."

" They just don't realize it," Henry sighed. " Ever hear of a thing called density?"

" You mean they sink together in water?" Terriermon quizzically inquired.

" Never mind," an exasperated answer escaped Henry's lips.

" Maybe they need a little help to 'see the light'," a sly grin came across the bunny's face.

" Terriermon; no."

" Momentai, Henry. It won't hurt them."

" Perhaps not, but I'd better not catch you doing something," Henry trailed off as he went to the bathroom.

A bright glint appeared in Terriermon's eyes. " You won't catch me…" ( A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Down to our Shakespearean love couple ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down in the streets below Henry's apartment building, a couple of teenagers were walking slowly away from the mammoth complex.

An inward sigh of deep pleasure passed through Takato's body. He was blissfully happy to be with his friend, or maybe she was something more? A quick blush flew across his cheeks, thinking about it. Takato mentally chided himself for acting childishly. He ran his hand slowly through his mess of chocolate brown hair, carefully avoiding his yellow goggles.

" I'm glad we found Terriermon," Takato smiled.

" Mmmmm," came the distracted reply.

" Ooohhh…" Calumon looked down from upon Rika's head, which he had just settled himself onto, in sympathy.

" Hey, wait up a minute," Takato quickened his pace and grabbed Rika around the shoulders. "What's the matter?"

Rika jerked her head sideways, hurtling Calumon into the clouds.

" Whoaaa! That was fun!" Calumon giggled. Then, he saw something that caught his attention…

It was plain and simple. Rika did not want to look Takato in the eye. _I do not want to cry, I do not want to show my weakness,_ were the thoughts going through her head.

" Come on, Rika, look at me," Takato begged. _ERG!_ Takato craned his neck every which way, trying to meet her gaze, which she constantly shifted. " I'm going to get severe damage in my neck!"

Rika couldn't help but smirk a bit at Takato's tenacity.

" That's better," Takato smiled. " Now, what's eating you?"

" Nothing; I'm still here aren't I?" Rika said.

" Ha ha. It was a figure of speech."

" I was just wondering if Renamon was okay," she shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, but they both knew it wasn't.

Takato sadly peered down at her. " I know how you mean. I'm worried about Guilmon, too. I guess we just have to trust them."

" I suppose so. Besides," a confident grin played across her lips. " Renamon can handle anything."

" And why is that?' Takato skeptically asked.

Takato never got an answer. A *KCRACKBOOM* exploded from behind Rika, making her jump in fright. Takato grabbed her arms and held her protectively as he heard an all too familiar giggling…

" Terriermon! What in the name of Deva did you do?" Henry wailed as he grabbed his hair in utter shock.

Terriermon motioned down to were Takato and Rika were. " Helping them out."

" Yeah, these firecrackers of yours are fun!" Calumon wriggled with glee.

" An accomplice in crime?" Henry stood aghast. He looked out the window. " Oh my gosh…"

" Hey, Henry," Terriermon tugged at his partner's pant legs. " May I be the ring-bearer at their wedding?"

Down below the apartment, the shock was rapidly draining out of Rika and anger was setting in. She leapt out of Takato's arms.

" Why that no-good, scruffy-looking bunny…" Rika ranted as she rolled up the sleeves of her brown private school uniform.

From up above, Henry's enraged yells echoed across the street, causing bearers of cell phones to whack their phones several times against their briefcases in order to hear better.

" Terriermon! I deliberately told you not to do that! Why did you do it anyway? Calumon, what are you doing here, helping this juvenile delinquent?!"

" Momentai, Henry."

" I need aspirin."

" Oh dear, " Takato mumbled as Henry's reprimandation died down.

" I'll teach that overstuffed ball of fluff not to do that to me," Rika growled as she started marching off towards Henry's home.

" Rika! No! Stop the violence!" Takato cried as he grabbed her arms and painstakingly dragged her towards her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Up, to our distressed Lee, erhem, I mean Henry ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Uhhhh…" Henry moaned as he collapsed onto his bed, whilst Calumon jumped all over it.

" Henry, shouldn't we try to find Renamon and Guilmon?" inquired Terriermon.

" Yeah, we should, but how?" Henry pondered out loud as he sat up.

Terriermon flew onto Henry's head as they both stuck out their lower lip a bit on the right side of their mouths, furrowed their brows, and crossed their arms. Calumon blinked.

" I'll go see what's going on with Rika and Takato," he grinned as he jumped out of Henry's window and soared across the sky before Henry could stop him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Somewhere near Rika's house ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Would you kindly let me down, goggle-head, before I slug you across your face?" Rika strained a smile.

" Since you put it that way," Takato let go of Rika's arms, which he hadn't let go of since the incident at Henry's.

" That's better. A lot of people were thinking we were a couple," Rika quickly looked down to brush some imaginary lint off her uniform.

" And what's wrong with that?" Takato asked, getting bolder.

" I just don't want them to get the wrong impression, goggles," Rika said shortly in a voice that meant the end of that topic.

" I'm glad Henry got Terriermon back," Takato said, striking conversation again. " So that means Renamon and Guilmon shouldn't be too far away."

Rika stood staring dumbstruck at Takato.

" What?" Takato indignantly demanded.

" You actually put two pieces of a puzzle together," a still amazed Rika replied.

" Ow," Takato winced.

" Aw, goggle-head, you know I was just kidding you," Rika smiled. Takato just sighed.

The pair continued on through the city in silence. Takato pursed his lips as he cast a sidelong glance at Rika.

_Six years is long enough. No more waiting. I need to tell Rika how I feel about her. Hmph. Easier thought than done, _Takato smiled wryly.

Rika quickly peered up at Takato. _Enough is enough. I've been denying the inevitable. It had to happen sooner or later. _A sigh of defeat escaped her lips. _I've grown fond of goggle-head. I really should tell him how I feel, but I don't want to lose our friendship…_

" Rika! Come on in! Your mother wants you to go to another photo shoot!" Rika's grandmother beckoned to her from the porch as they came to Rika's house.

" Unnnhh…" Rika moaned. " Takato, take me with you!" She begged as she ~swooned~ into his arms. (A/N: Okay, she's acting!)

" Sure," Takato hastily replied.

" I was kidding goggle-head," Rika laughed as she lightly snapped his goggles.

" Come on, Rika. Kiss your boyfriend and get a move on," Rika's grandmother leaned against the gate and tapped her foot.

" K-k-k-kiss? B-b-b-b-b-boyfriend??" Takato stuttered as his face glowed a lovely shade of red.

" Excuse my blubbering companion, grandma. He was just leaving. Bye Takato," Rika said as she quickly ushered her grandma inside the gates and shut them.

From inside the gates, Takato could still hear the women's voices.

" What a nice boy. Hasn't he been here before?"

" Yes, grandma, he has."

" You two are such a nice couple."

" Grandma!"

" If you two aren't a couple, then why are you blushing?"

" Auuuugh!"

Outside the Nonaka residence, Takato grinned as if he won the jackpot. Putting his hands in his uniform's pockets, he walked away, whistling a merry tune.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next afternoon at the park ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So, Henry, why'd you want us to meet here after school?' Takato asked as he walked up to his friends.

" I found Guilmon and Renamon," was the simple reply.

" What?" Takato exclaimed while Rika just stood there, wonderstruck by the news.

" Ahem," Terriermon coughed from on top of Henry's head.

" Yeah, Terriermon helped a bit."

" AHEM!"

" Okay, okay, he helped a lot!" Henry snapped, exasperated.

" How'd you find them?" Rika spoke up.

" Well," Henry began, but Terriermon interrupted.

" It all started when I was messing around with Henry's Digimon game. While playing, I found a map…"

" Yeah, and that map showed the entire digital world," a peeved Henry chipped in.

" That's when I discovered two little blips that were Guilmon and Renamon," Terriermon's chest proudly puffed out.

" I downloaded the data onto my D-arc so now when we go to the digital gate, we'll be transported to where Guilmon and Renamon are," Henry finished with a flourish.

Meanwhile, Takato and Rika stood there, blinking. Calumon had nested on Rika's head and was sitting there, thunderstruck about Henry and Terriermon's lecture.

" What are we waiting for?" Rika demanded. " Get a move on, boys!" she said and marched to the good ol' digital gate.

" Onward, ho!" Takato merrily cried and raced off to catch up with Rika.

Henry just rolled his eyes and walked towards his friends, stopping momentarily to tell Terriermon to stop singing " Bella Notte." 

Using the same procedure as yesterday, the trio put on their protective eye-ware, and held their D-Arcs up between the two oak trees. A wave of magnificence color engulfed them and teleported them to the Digital world.

Takato gulped hard as his stomach lurched on the journey to a different world. _Same ride, different place, but still the same nausea. _He irritably clamped his jaw shut to keep down his lunch. A hard crash onto his pelvis told him he had solid ground and was now in the digital world. He furiously blinked to get his mind free of the cobwebs. Admist the confusion swirling in his head, Takato saw Rika and Henry shakily stand up and wander aimlessly. Wobbling, Takato got up, very disorientated.

Henry looked around. The terrain was like something out of a haunted house setting; there was even a queer house a little off in the distance. He looked up. _Full moon, huh? This bears an uncanny resemblance to a horror film, _he thought ironically.

" Okay, genius," Rika said, finally gaining her correct equilibrium. " Where are Renamon and Guilmon?"

" Uhm…" Henry looked at his D-Arc.

Rika was impatiently tapping her foot when she felt something. Something a little, phantasmal. _Ugh, why did it get so cold all of a sudden? _She disgustedly thought as she shivered as an eerie breeze blew across her entire body.

Terriermon and the tag-along Calumon leapt onto Henry in an effort to keep themselves warm, thus calling him to fall onto the ground. While Henry tried in vain to get the Digimon dislodged from him, Takato wrinkled his brows. 

Sure, Takato was cold, but it just wasn't from the weather. An ominous, dark presence seemed to hover about them. _This is getting way too freaky…_ " Rika! Behind you!" 

Rika, startled, quickly looked up in wonder as to why Takato had called her name, but a pair of icy arms enveloped her in their frigid grasp. _I know this Digimon…_she angrily thought as her steamy breath exhaled quicker.

" Ice Devimon!" Rika hissed with loathing.

" That's right, my Tamer," was his venomous answer.

Takato looked at Ice Devimon in horror; he was holding Rika in his arms. While she was struggling valiantly, the Digimon would not relent on his iron grip. " Fallen Angel Digimon…" Takato whispered under his breath.

" What do you want with me this time, you stalker?" Rika demanded.

" I see you still have your temper," Ice Devimon replied.

" Spit it out! What have you done with Renamon and Guilmon?" Rika continued to viciously thrash about.

" They have become a lovely addition to my collection," Ice Devimon maliciously sneered as Rika burst free of his grasp. She backed up to her friends.

" No," Rika whispered. " They can't be…"

" Terriermon! Go!" Henry cried as his partner rushed to fight Ice Devimon. Unbeknownst to everyone, Calumon slipped away in the shadows…

" Bunny blast!" A ball of green energy burst towards Ice Devimon, but he simply unfurled his gigantic wings and took flight, Terriermon hot on his heels.

Takato's breaths came in ragged gasps. _Guilmon, my best friend…he can't be gone…_Takato looked up to the fight in the air. He saw Terriermon wearing out and slowing down. _Ice Devimon's playing with him, just like he did with Guilmon…_Takato's body shook with rage as he slowly balled his fingers into fists.

Rika refused to believe Ice Devimon. _It's not true; Renamon wouldn't let that stunted slime-ball beat her._ She glanced at Takato and was appalled to see him shaking with anger.

" Takato! You don't believe what that sleaze-bag said about our friends, do you?" Her eyes widened.

" And why should I not?" He asked.

" Because he's a lying scum of a Digimon!" Rika said, frustrated.

" You're right," Takato sighed, unballing his fists. He looked to where the fight was in the air, and only saw Henry holding an injured Terriermon. " Hey, where's Ice Devimon?" Takato uncertainly looked up and he and Rika were blown backwards by an enormous gust of wind created by Ice Devimon's wings.

" Now, you will become my Tamer!" Ice Devimon cried maniacally as he thrust his arm towards Rika.

" Diamond storm!"

A precise attack to Ice Devimon's back sent his arm back to side, recoiling in shock.

" Renamon!" Rika cried joyously.

The yellow Fox Digimon stood, her body in an attacking position behind Ice Devimon. Calumon was excitedly hopping around beside her.

" Diamond storm!" More sharp diamonds were hurtled towards Ice Devimon's middle and he quickly leapt into the air to avoid being hit.

Takato and Rika sat up. Takato saw Ice Devimon looping around in the air, heading towards them. _Hmmm…I saw T.K. do this to Kari…_he though and put his arm out protectively in front of Rika. " Get out of the way!" Takato shouted and pushed Rika to her left as Ice Devimon swooped down and grabbed Takato and soared through the air to an eerie looking house.

Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance. " This really is turning into a classic horror film!"

" Come, on!" Rika propelled herself off the ground. " We have to get Takato!" She finished and raced off towards the house with Renamon and the others trailing not too far behind.

Meanwhile, Takato was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground deep within the basement of the house. A pair of yellow eyes gleamed in the dark. Takato timidly scooted away from the eyes, but they kept following him. _Oh, great! I'm going to be eaten by a werewolf!_ He closed his eyes in dread.

" Takatomon!" The creature bounded from the shadows and bowled him over.

" Guilmon!?" Takato said incredulously.

" Do you have any bread for me?"

" When we get back home, you can have all the bread you want!" Takato smiled whole-heartedly and hugged his best friend so hard, he thought his eyes would pop out.

" What makes you think you're going to be going back home?" 

Takato and Guilmon whirled around to see Ice Devimon hovering by the door. He lowered himself to the ground and circled the room until they were face to face.

" What do you want with me?" Takato demanded.

" It's not you I'm after, foolish one," the sinister Digimon snickered.

Takato rolled his eyes in exasperation. " Would you just leave Rika alone? What is your problem?"

" I do have a problem; and she is the solution."

Takato's eyes widened in fright as the vile Digimon laughed.

********************* Rika and Renamon **********************************

" Renamon! We need to get there faster!" Rika called to her friend.

" Wait!" Henry panted as he slowed down with Terriermon's extra weight. Calumon flew ahead with Rika and Renamon. " It could be a trap! Be careful!" His voice trailed off as Renamon picked Rika up and darted across the open field towards the foreboding house.

Henry pursed his lips and started walking quickly towards the house, checking every now and then on Terriermon's condition.

Within seconds, Rika, Calumon, and Renamon appeared at the front door of the house. Rika kicked it open. _That pathetic excuse of a Digimon is going to despise the day he met me! _She thought angrily.

" Where shall we begin looking, Rika?" Renamon's deep voice asked.

" The basement. All evil guys go there. They should start a club or something," Rika sarcastically said as the trio started searching the house for the stairs to the basement.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Takato and Guilmon ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Rika doesn't have a heart of ice like you do!" Takato fervently argued with Ice Devimon, buying his friends more time to come help them.

" And what makes you think that?" Ice Devimon sneered. " No one cares for her, just like no one does to me and that makes us perfect partners."

" That's not true!" Takato replied vehemently.

" How do you know?"

Takato opened his mouth. _How do I know? _" Her family cares about her!"

" And you don't?" Ice Devimon slyly retaliated.

" Of course I care for her!" Takato snapped. He paused a moment. " I love her," he finished quietly.

Guilmon started to sniff the air furiously. He whipped his head to the doorway. Takato looked at where Guilmon's snout was pointing to, and let out a gasp of surprise. 

Rika stood in the doorway, gaping straight at Takato. " Is this true, Takato?" She tentatively asked.

" Who cares!" Ice Devimon roared. " I will have you to be my Tamer, no matter what!" He snarled.

" Hey, Ice-head," Renamon's voice rang out. Ice Devimon turned to see her and Guilmon standing side by side. " You need a life. Diamond storm!" " Pyro sphere!"

Renamon's and Guilmon's attacks merged and hit Ice Devimon square on.

" Nooooo!" He cried as his data dissolved.

A profuse silence covered the entire room as Rika continued to stare at Takato in wonder.

_He loves me? Could it be true? Goggle-head? And me? _Rika bit her lip from letting her emotions get the best of her.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, _Takato nervously thought as Rika continued to stare. _I wouldn't have said that if I knew she was there! But, _his conscience nagged. _You were planning on telling her anyway. Besides, that's how you feel. _Realization dawned upon Takato and he calmed down. He started to stare back at Rika.

" Takato…" Rika started, but Calumon starting shouting. " What is it?" Rika looked at her minute companion.

" Henry and Terriermon re here! Now we all can play!" Calumon bounced off the walls, literally, and landing on Guilmon's head. The two started playing a little game while an exhausted Henry staggered into the room.

" Sorry…Terriermon was knocked out for a bit…out of shape…" Henry wheezed as he clutched the doorframe for support. " We'd better get back to the real world before any other Digimon gets the insane notion to attack us."

" Okay," Takato agreed and got up. The friends all walked out of the house in silence, Henry contemplating why Rika and Takato were suddenly so tense.

Obscured within the house's shadows, unnaturally white fangs glistened. The eyes glinted with an intense longing look. " I will get you princess, just you wait…"

************************************************************************

** Hey! The chapter's not done! Rika's house after they returned from the Digital world*

Rika and Renamon sat serenely at the back of Rika's house.

" Renamon, where were you, before Calumon rescued you?" Rika asked.

" Well, I do not quite remember the whole story of how we were captured," Renamon began. " One afternoon, a dark shadow covered the skies and we heard somewhat of a sinister laughter. Calumon started getting very nervous, for some odd reason," Renamon frowned. " Then there was total blackness. A dark wave overtook all of us and we passed out. The next time I woke up, I was in a cage where Calumon rescued me."

" What about Ice Devimon?" Rika inquired.

" I really do not know about what his purpose was," Renamon admitted. " I believe he was there to guard us, to make sure we didn't escape."

" Oh," Rika nodded in agreement. " Either way, it's good to have you back." 

" It's quite odd to be seeing you so happy," Renamon stated. " This has nothing to do with Takato, by any chance, does it?"

Rika blushed and looked at the ground. 

" I see that my being away has dramatically changed your personality," Renamon quipped. " Do you feel the same?"

" Huh?" Rika quizzically looked at her partner.

" When he said he loved you, do you feel the same way?"

" What makes you think he meant it?" Rika said.

" Why don't you find out for yourself?" A small smile appeared on her furry face. " He's outside the door. I think I'll go see Guilmon and Calumon," Renamon said and disappeared.

" I need to ask her how she does that," Rika said to herself as she went to greet Takato.

Outside Rika's house, Takato shifted his weight in anticipation. _What's taking her so long?_

" Yes, goggle-head?" Rika smirked up at him as she opened her door.

" May I talk to you?" Takato asked.

" Sure," Rika raised her eyebrow at him and led him out back to where she and Renamon were previously in conversation.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Uh-oh ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Renamon turned up at Guilmon's abandoned shed to fin that it wasn't abandoned after all. Henry and the rest of the Digimon were there, tapping their feet in impatience.

" What took you so long?" Guilmon asked, Calumon perched atop his head.

" I was just talking with Rika," Renamon smoothly said. " Now what's this all about?"

" I was bullied by them," Henry jerked his finger towards the rest of the Digimon. " For us to go on a little mission."

" And that mission would be?" Renamon persisted.

Henry gave a defeated sigh. " Spying on Rika and Takato."

Renamon looked at him skeptically. " You do remember that spying requires patience and complete and utter silence?"

" I know what you mean. Yet, we're doing it anyway."

" We'd better hurry, then," Renamon headed towards Rika's house, the other following in suit.

********************* Back to Rika and Takato ******************************

Takato rubbed his sneaker in the cool grass. It was a pleasant evening, and he would've enjoyed it more if Rika weren't gazing so intently at him.

" Goggle-head, I have a question for you."

" Hopefully I have an answer," Takato nervously joked.

" Back in the house, did you really mean it, when you said you loved me?" Rika know turned her whole body so that she was directly facing him.

Takato took a few calming breaths and Rika did the same, although unknown to each other. Takato slowly brought his amber eyes to meet Rika's cool violet ones.

" Yes."

Rika's pupils contracted as she fought hard to keep her face expressionless. _So goggle-head really feels that way about me. Well well…_

" Listen, Rika, I totally understand if you don't feel the same," Takato said. " I just don't want to lose our friendship or anything like that…" he trailed off as Rika started to grin at him. " What?" He nervously stammered.

Rika's eyes were playful as she grinned even more and scooted a little closer to Takato. " You know you won't lose me friendship, goggles," she quietly said and snapped his goggles ever so slightly.

Takato gazed at her in wonder. " So that means…?"

" Obviously," Rika smiled under the full moon. " People kind of change over time, Takato."

" I'll say; you call me your friend and now you call me Takato. This is just becoming weird," Takato started to smile.

" Maybe I'll make it three weird things in one day," Rika whispered as Takato moved closer to her.

They were now face to face, their eyes locked onto the others.

" I love you, too, Takato," Rika murmured as their faces continued to get closer.

Takato felt his heart going a little faster as they got a little closer to each other. They stopped, faces only centimeters apart. For a brief moment, their eyes locked and they shared a complete understanding that only two destined people could have.

They both closed their eyes and spread their lips apart and they meet in a soft, passionate kiss. A feeling of relief was flooding through both of them as they deepened the kiss. Finally, they slowly parted their lips and moved a few inches apart.

_So, _Rika thought. _This must be what true love feels like. _

Takato sat, there, dazed. _Who'd have ever thought that Rika and I would be together? This…feeling is unlike any other I've felt before; I like it. I like it a whole lot, _Takato concluded as he smiled at Rika who immediately smiled back.

" See, Henry, I told you," a voice triumphantly rang out from nearby trees.

" Guilmon, does it look like they were trying to eat each other?"

" Now I'm hungry."

" Do you not know the meaning of silence?" an exasperated hiss added to the voices.

" This is a complete and total failure," another voice came.

Rika and Takato curiously looked up at the tree to the source of the familiar voices.

The last voice sounded again. " What else could possibly go wrong…!" A sickening crack sounded and Rika and Takato scrambled to get out of the way as Henry and the Digimon came crashing down to the ground.

" What do you think you're doing, spying on us?" Rika ordered, her hands on her hips.

" Well, you see," Henry stammered as he blushed a bit.

" Hey," Guilmon said and pointed to Shinjuku Park. " A digital field!"

" Looks like its back to the good old times," Takato said fondly.

" Oh brother," Rika rolled her eyes as they all set off to the park.

************** This chapter will end, eventually ******************************

The Tamers and their Digimon showed up at the park in confusion.

" Where's the Digimon?" Guilmon asked to no one in particular.

Renamon was darting through the trees and her keen eyes spotted a large, black shape on the ground. " There!"

Everyone hurried to the shape. Henry held out his D-Arc. 

" Whoa!" Henry exclaimed. " Black War Greymon, mega-level Digimon, virus type. That Terra destroyer attack could wipe out this entire forest!"

" Hey," Rika said, kneeling down next to the giant Digimon. " He's hurt."

" Of course he is; I hurt him," an ominous voice echoed throughout the forest, sending chills down everyone's spine.

Takato whipped his head around the forest. " Show yourself!" He commanded.

The Black War Greymon wearily opened his eyes to see Rika's face peering down, full of concern. " What, do you want…?" He managed to gasp out.

" We just want to help," Rika said.

" I suggest you stay away from him; he's my slave," the eerie voice came out again.

" I can't just leave him!" Rika looked to Takato and Henry for support, who nodded in agreement.

" You haven't changed a bit, Princess," the creepy voice sounded closer this time.

" What do you mean Princess?" Rika warily asked.

" Calumon, you haven't told them? Tsk tsk, for shame," the voice reeked with evil.

Calumon started shivering in fear on Guilmon's head.

" Hey, leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Takato angrily cried.

" Ah, but he does, young Prince," the voice now had hatred behind its words.

" What have you got against Takato?" Rika demanded.

" All in due, time," the voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

" Hey," Henry stated. " You look like Myotismon!"

" Indeed, but I am not as weak as that fool," the Digimon waved his hand.

Truly, he did look like Myotismon, Takato realized. He had the same fuschia eyes and pointed fangs, but his appearance did differ. He was draped entirely in black and his mask had more of a feathery appearance at the ends instead of Myotismon's batlike ones. At the base of his neck, a huge silver cape flowed about freely around him.

" But I have no time to spend with the likes of you," the Digimon sneered in Takato's direction. " I'll just pick up what I came for and be gone," he smiled maliciously.

" Not if we can help it," Takato stubbornly said as the Digimon prepared themselves for a fight.

" Leave them out of this; just take me and go," Black War Greymon coughed.

The Digimon looked down at the mega Digimon. " But it is not you I am after," he grinned and looked straight at Rika.

" What is it with you freaky Digimon and me?" Rika sarcastically cried.

" Leave her alone!" Takato boiled with rage.

" That is something I cannot do," the Digimon cackled. He spread out his arms. " Darkness shadow!" He cried and a huge, black shadow surrounded all of them, throwing them off their feet, or, in Rika's case, made them fall backwards.

Takato struggled to get things in focus when he heard Rika scream. He looked up to see the evil Digimon wave a hand in front of her face and knock her out. He slowly rose into the air where a digital gate appeared and he disappeared within it.

His body starting to shake with convulsions, Takato could barely believe his eyes. He suddenly regained control of his limbs and he leapt to his feet, staring at the spot where Rika had disappeared. 

" RIKAAAA!!!!!" Takato's cries echoed into the night. 

************************************************************************

How's that for a cliffhanger? Jeez! This chapter is long! Please R/R! Thanks for your support, faithful readers! This chapter is dedicated to you!

~Flamegaruru~

Look for the next installment:

The Liberation of Rika Nonaka

Coming, January, 2002


	3. The Liberation of Rika Nonaka

This is Pathetic Goggle-head!

Chapter 3: The Liberation of Rika Nonaka

By: Flamegaruru

Flamegaruru here! Now this chapter came up fast! (Well, not really, but…) Arigatou gozaimasu for all the reviews! You are the best! Now, where we last left our Tamers, they succeeded in rescuing Renamon and Guilmon from Ice Devimon and Rika and Takato got a little fluffy. Then, to top it all off, Black War Greymon appears and Rika gets abducted! Whoa. 

Rika: What's loverboy gonna do about it?

Takato: Rescue you, of course.

Rika: Like I'm going sit around and wait for you to rescue me.

Flamegaruru: However could Rika and Takato be royalty? -_-' 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything else related to it. The plot is mine, though! Read on!

************************************************************************

Takato Matsuki stood aghast, staring up at the endless depths of the jet-black sky, where, only moments before, the one he loved with his entire heart, had been abducted into the Digital World. His breath came in ragged gasps as his chest heaved with the overwhelming emotions brought into his heart.

Henry Wong, standing a few feet away from his friend, bit his lip as their other friends; creatures called Digimon, short for digital monster, looked downcast.

A slight breeze ruffled Takato's chocolate-brown hair all over as he continued to glower at the sky. His mind felt as if it had been drained from his skull and been washed several times in the public laundry room. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in resolute.

Henry awkwardly ran his hand through his mop of blue hair and looked over to where Renamon was.

" Renamon…" Henry started. Tension filled the air as everyone turned to look at Henry.

" We need to find Rika," Takato croaked as Renamon nodded silently.

" Hey, you shouldn't get up," Guilmon leaned down towards the massive mega Digimon lying on the ground. 

Takato scuffled over to the Digimon, also. " He's right. You're hurt."

Black War Greymon coughed violently, rattling his black armor. " Leave me alone," he grunted. 

Takato narrowed his eyes towards the Digimon. " Rika just saved your life from that vampire-like Digimon and in process was kidnapped! I think that you owe us an explanation!" he fumed, his amber eyes ablaze.

" Takato's right," Henry stepped up next to his friend. " We have questions and you have the answers. How do you know that Digimon?"

The mega-level Digimon's mustard yellow eyes burned. " I don't answer to meddling humans."

" Not even your Prince?"

The entire group swiveled their bodies to look at the minute Calumon, whose ears just shrank.

" What do you mean. 'Prince'?" Henry inquired.

" He's not a Prince! It is not him, so, therefore, I have no allegiance to him," Black War Greymon snarled ominously.

" It is him, and that was the Princess," Calumon whispered.

" I refuse to believe it!" roared the dragon Digimon.

Takato and the others stood by, completely bewildered. Takato stepped forward. " I don't know about this 'Prince and Princess' junk, and frankly, I don't care. The important thing now is to find Rika and you have the answers to helping us!" Takato pointed to Black War Greymon. 

The Digimon's eyes narrowed. " You have the arrogance of the Prince. I am not one to boss around. If you can prove that you're the Prince…"

Takato threw up his hands in exasperation. " Just tell us about the Digimon who kidnapped Rika!"

" Please." Renamon's deep voice politely added.

" The Digimon was Karusimon," Black War Greymon replied with contempt. " I thought he wanted me because after, it," Black War Greymon stumbled for a mere second. " He captured me and forced me to do his bidding."

Renamon and the other Digimon had a puzzled expression on their faces as if they were almost putting two and two together, and Calumon shrunk his entire body size and gave a little whimper. Henry pursed his lips, analyzing the situation.

Meanwhile, Takato was nervously wringing his hands together as he paced busily through the grass. _I've got to save Rika! Whatever this bunk about the 'Prince and Princess' mush is, I'm sure it can wait for later! I refuse to wait around here forever…_

" There's no I in team," Takato stubbornly used Tai's classic line again as he looked at Black War Greymon. The mammoth Digimon stared at Takato for a few moments. 

" Well, " Henry said as Terriermon flew onto his head. " We'd better get around to finding Rika. Come on, the computer program at my place will help us find her," he motioned to the others to follow him. Renamon darted between the trees like a lightning bolt, anxious to find her Tamer.

While Guilmon waited at his side and Black War Greymon lying down on the ground, obviously contemplating something, Takato cast another forlorn glance at the sky and looked at the entrance to the digital world…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We return to our bold Rika ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I? _Her eyes quickly swiveled across the room. It was a dark, drab and dusky place that was pitch black, or maybe it was just the rods and cones in her eyes that were adjusted. A shaded light suddenly illuminated the room and Rika immediately recognized the place as the basement of the house they had been in earlier that day while rescuing Takato. She rolled her eyes. _These evil Digimon have got to get a hobby. Come on, this is like out of a horror film._

" I see you're awake, my Princess," a dark and ominous voice filled the room.

" Princess?" Rika skeptically repeated. Her eyes wandered down to her clothes and she gasped. " What did you do to me!?" She screeched.

" Just made you even more beautiful," the voice sounded again.

" Ugh," Rika made a repulsed face as she looked at what she was wearing. She had to admit, even though quite reluctantly, that the dress was a very pretty silk blue. Scaling upwards, Rika noted with obvious relief that her hair was still up. Even though she had a boyfriend, a reluctant flush came over her, Rika still hated to wear her hair down.

" Okay, what do you want with me Creepazoid before I smash your face in?" Rika demanded.

" You haven't changed a bit," the voice carried an odd tone that made the hair on the back of Rika's neck stand up in fright.

" Show yourself, you coward," Rika spat, hiding her fear which she was very good at.

" As you wish," and out of the shadows stepped a humanoid figure.

" I see you don't remember me," the Digimon said.

" Repressed memory," Rika shot back.

The Digimon raised his eyebrow. " Ah, that is no way for you to treat your future husband." 

" You're that Myotismon rip-off! You look as bad as he did! Anyway," Rika's eyes blazed. " What makes you think that I would marry you?"

" Destiny," the Digimon hissed. " How could I, Karusimon, not reign over Earth and the Digital World without my bride?"

" You're just a power hungry freak like every other Digimon any Digi-destined has come across," Rika scoffed. 

" Yet, I am unlike any Digimon you've faced," the Karusimon oozed and Rika shifted uncomfortably in her chain bindings as he stared at her. " I knew you a millennia ago and this time you won't escape," he softly said and glided over to her.

Rika squirmed in her chains even more as Karusimon slid a finger across her cheek She shuddered horribly. 

" I'll be back, my dear," Karusimon said and with that, swept out of the room.

With a look of repulsion Rika struggled in her bindings even though they hurt her wrists. _That good for nothing stalker! He won't get me because I've got something he doesn't; girl power! _Rika smirked as she wiggled free of her chains and stealthily made her way out of the haunted house.

As Rika tore for the forest her eyes softened. _I'm coming back, Takato._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jenrya's room. Oops. Henry's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry slid into his computer chair and initiated the computer program to hone in on Rika's D-Arc signal. He anxiously drummed his fingers until the blue blip appeared on the screen. He arced an eyebrow. _Ah, the irony of it all…_He turned around. 

" Well?" Renamon demanded.

" Where's Takato?" Henry said.

" He's not here," Terriermon said.

" GAAAAAHH! Where is he!?' Henry freaked out, grabbing his hair.

" How would I know? I thought you were watching him," Terriermon put his hands on his hips.

" Stop your bickering!" Renamon yelled. Henry and Terriermon sheepishly looked at her. " Takato must have gone to the Digital World to look for her!"

" That dunderhead!" Henry groaned.

" Speaking of missing members, where are Guilmon and Calumon?" Terriermon asked.

" Time's wasting; who knows what trouble they'll get into?" Henry said and raced out of his house with Renamon and Terriermon hot on his heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lover-boy; erm, Takato ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato's eyes were tightly scrunched under the protection of his goggles. He painstakingly opened them and winced as he got up, for his body was crying in agony. _I can't worry about myself now; Rika's the one who's being held hostage!_

" Takatomon, why did you take the path less traveled by?" Guilmon whimpered as he wearily got up on his clawed hind feet. (A/N: Who knows where part of Guilmon's line is from?)

Calumon stretched out his ears and flew to the top of Takato's head.

" This was the only way, Guilmon," Takato replied and looked around him. They were at the outer edge of the forest they had previously encountered that day. Up ahead, was the Mansion of Malevolence.

Takato sweatdropped. _The Mansion of Malevolence? That is corny, _he thought as he read the sign posted right in front of him.

" Takatomon? What are we going to do?" Guilmon asked.

" I'm sure that's where Rika is," Takato replied, pointing to the mansion. The trio marched towards the mansion right after Takato tied his shoes and scolded Calumon for untying them.

Takato was right about one thing; Rika had been at the mansion, although she wasn't now. Rika herself walked through the forest, alert and ready to get out of there as soon as possible. She was quite a distance from Takato. But someone else was close to Takato and was following him…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Digital Gate in the Real World ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Henry panted as he ran towards the two large oak trees. " This would be a lot easier if you weren't on my head," he scornfully said to Terriermon.

" I need to save my strength to help save Rika," Terriermon retorted. Henry just rolled his eyes.

" Here we are," Renamon said as she leapt down in front of the trees.

" Let's go," Henry said and put on his shades while he held up his D-Arc. The rainbow of light enveloped the three friends and sucked them into the digital world.

Over in the shadows, Black War Greymon exhaled greatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Henry in the Digital World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" OW!" Henry yelped. " Renamon! Get your claws out of…!" Henry grunted as Terriermon suddenly landed on his stomach. " Everyone! Off of me!"

" Yes, master," Terriermon bowed and rose into the air like a genie.

" Cut it out," Henry said.

Renamon closed her eyes and inhaled the air. " Rika is close. This way," she quietly said and raced off to the west.

" Come, sahib," Terriermon continued floating after Renamon.

" We need to work on your attitude," Henry muttered as he ran after the Digimon.

" Yes, bwana," Terriermon quipped.

Henry leapt through the bushes and slammed into something, bony.

" Watch where you're going, blue-boy!" Rika murmured.

" Rika!" Henry cried out in surprise as he helped Rika to her feet.

" If you hadn't been so slow, we would have found her sooner," Renamon grinned wryly.

" The big kahuna was busy reprimanding my," Terriermon said, hovering in the air with his ears flopping all over.

" Terriermon!" Henry yelled. " I am well past the point of common sense!" Rika blinked several times. Henry turned and looked at her. " Whoa, uh, Rika…"

Rika cut him off with a glare. " I've just been kidnapped, I'm half-starved, I'm tired, I'm missing goggle-head, and I'm wearing a dress. Nothing about this, got it?"

" Yeah," Henry said as Rika swept past him and held out her hand. " What?"

" Your D-Arc can find Takato, can't it?"

" How do you know that Takato is already here?" Henry scratched his head.

" Because he isn't with you, and I think that he would be here already," Rika said, looking a tiny bit flustered.

Henry held up his D-Arc. A red dot hummed in the miniature screen. " Takato's by the haunted house."

" Ugh, give me a break," Rika sighed. " It's not haunted," she said as they started walking towards the house.

" I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying it looks like it's off a Hollywood set," Henry threw up his hands in exasperation. (A/N: Poor Jenrya is getting picked on today! ToT)

" The big cheese is right," Terriermon said. " It is the 'Mansion of Malevolence.'"

" Where does it say that?" Henry skeptically asked.

" On this sign, o head honcho," Terriermon bowed humbly.

Sure enough, it was the sign that Takato and his group came across a little earlier. Henry put his head in his tan hands and sighed.

" Takato and Guilmon were here along with Calumon," Renamon stated.

" Really?" Rika exclaimed. 

" And so was the evil Digimon we came across earlier," the Fox-like Digimon added darkly.

At this, Henry and Terriermon stopped arguing while Rika's eyes widened in horror.

" Karusimon? We've got to find Takato!" Rika cried and hurried towards the mansion with the others close behind.

************************ Uh-oh, Takato had better watch out ******************

Takato cautiously poked his head through the rotting door, peering around through the darkness in the mansion. " Come on, guys," he whispered and motioned for the Digi-dudes to follow him.

" Takato, where are we going to look for Rika?" Calumon asked, warily peering around from atop the leader's head.

" The most likely place for a vampire Digimon to hold her; the basement," Takato replied and they carefully made their way through the old mansion.

An eerie glow from torches lit the way for the trio down the hall. Takato's heart was pulsating rapidly in his chest, but he took a deep breath and reminded himself why he was there. At the end of the hallway, a battered looking curtain hung frailly from the doorway. Takato brushed the tattered curtain away and found himself in a duly illuminated room. 

Calumon suddenly started to quiver on Takato's head, which oddly felt like an electric massage, and Guilmon growled ferociously. Takato balled his hands into fists and stared determinedly at the Digimon in front of him.

" Looking for the Princess, eh?" The Digimon snarled. 

" Who are you and what have you done with Rika?" Takato demanded, shaking with anger.

" I am Karusimon," the Digimon's lips curled upward in a snarl. " As for the Princess, you cannot see her."

" What do you want with her?" Takato boldly took a step forward.

" My, my, you're certainly demanding, as usual," Karusimon smiled sarcastically. "What makes you think that I'm going to tell you everything you want to know?"

" Because bad guys always spill their guts out to the hero before the hero beats them to a pulp," Takato scowled back at the vampire.

" I'll let Calumon tell you, if you survive that is," Karusimon icily said.

" Let's show this rip off what a real Digimon can do," Takato looked at Guilmon who nodded.

" Let's take this battle to somewhere, more open, shall we?" Karusimon said and lifted his hands up to the sky.

" I got a bad feeling about this," Takato murmured.

Outside, Rika gasped as a blinding flash of light burst the through the darkness. Several figures blasted out of the house and landed right in front of her.

" Goggle-head!" Rika rushed towards Takato and was dizzily getting up, as with his Digimon friends.

" Rika?" Takato said, dazed as Rika threw her arms around his neck. " Ack! Rika! I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to choke me in the process!"

" Sorry," Rika said and let go of Takato. Almost immediately, his eyes wandered down to her clothes. " Don't say a word," Rika warned.

" Takato!" Henry yelled and waved to his friend who greeted him with a huge smile.

" Hey, Takato," Guilmon tugged at his partner's shirt.

" What?"

" He's back."

The Tamers and their Digimon stared up at the jet-black sky as Karusimon ominously glided down to the ground in front of them.

" Well what are we waiting for?" Rika demanded. " Let's show him what we're made of!"

" Aye, aye!" Takato agreed as all three of the teenagers whipped out their D-Arcs.

" Not so fast," Karusimon growled. " Darkness shadow!" He cried and spread out his arms unleashing a powerful blast of dark energy towards the Tamers' Digimon.

" Whoa!" Henry cried as he and the others fell backwards.

" Is everyone all right?" Takato asked s he shakily stood up.

" I think so," Rika replied.

" Takato," Guilmon said. " I can't move!"

" Huh?" Takato said in disbelief and moved over to his partner and tried to help him up.

" It's the same with the rest of our Digimon," Henry concluded as Terriermon and Renamon appeared to be in the same predicament as Guilmon.

" This is not good," Takato murmured as Karusimon menacingly advanced to where they stood.

" Come with my, my Princess and I shall bestow upon you the honor of being my Queen," Karusimon offered Rika.

" First of all, you're too stuffy and second of all, I don't like you. For your information, Takato is my boyfriend," Rika defiantly said.

Takato smiled at Rika who grinned back. " And just what makes you think that Rika is going anywhere with you?"

" She has no other choice," Karusimon said.

" We've got to stop him!" Henry said as Karusimon drew closer.

" Gee, where would we be without quick wit?" Rika sarcastically replied.

" Think of something quick! He's coming closer!" Takato anxiously said. (A/N: Evil villains always take their time to get to their enemies.)

" The only chance we have is to digivolve, but our Digimon are weak," Henry stuck out his lower lip in thought. He looked around. " Hey, where'd Karusimon go?"

The group started to look around the forest. " Uh-oh," Calumon sniffed from behind Guilmon.

Takato felt an icy chill blow across his neck and realized that Karusimon must be behind him. He started to dive to the right but…

"Scarlet blaze!" Karusimon yelled and a whip-like red substance whipped its way around Takato and pulled him to the ground. Karusimon dragged Takato towards him and held him up into the air. Takato provocatively stared the Digimon straight in the eye.

" Now, Prince Takato," Karusimon hissed. " You shall die."

Rika's breathing became labored as she stared at Takato. _Takato…I can't lose the person who truly taught me to love again…_Rika propelled herself towards Takato screaming, " No! Takato! I love you!" 

Takato stared wide-eyed at Rika, her face filled with anguish. He barely caught a glimmer of tears rapidly falling down her cheeks. His amber eyes became wet with tears also. " Stay back, Rika, or he'll get you too!"

Calumon's eyes shone when Rika's and Takato's D-Arcs abruptly shone golden light. His triangle shone brightly and Guilmon and Renamon stood up, full of energy.

" Guilmon digivolve to…"

" Renamon digivolve to…" 

The two rookies Digimon's data disappeared and was instantly replaced with new data. Although, instead of digivolving to Kyuubimon and Growlmon, they digivolved straight into something stronger…

" War Growlmon!"

" Taomon!"

" Aaaaaaggh! The light!" Karusimon shielded his eyes from the light, thus dropping Takato who instantly fled to Rika.

" Taomon and War Growlmon, ultimate Digimon," Takato said breathlessly.

" Do you seriously think that those pathetic excuses for Digimon can seriously beat me?" Karusimon snickered as the light died down.

" We'll see about that," Takato whispered. " Atomic,"

" Blaster!" War Growlmon finished sending a red blast of energy towards Karusimon.

" Talisman of light!" Taomon added her spell to War Growlmon's attack and they merged, hitting Karusimon dead center.

" All right!" Henry cried, holding the temporarily weakened Terriermon in his arms.

A swirl of black dust enveloped the area where Karusimon stood. An ominous laugh echoed through it.

" You spoke too soon," Rika said.

" Darkness Shadow!" Karusimon broke through the dust and shot his attack against the ultimate Digimon sending them hurtling into the forest.

" Taomon!" 

" War Growlmon!"

" With those two imbeciles out of the way, I can finally get what I've came for," Karusimon smiled evilly.

" Terra Destroyer!"

A red ball of atomic energy sped towards Karusimon and knocked him straight in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

" What the?" Takato turned around to see the attacker…

" Black War Greymon!" Rika cried. " You're okay!"

" That's right," Black War Greymon nodded. He turned towards Karusimon. " I cannot let your tyranny ensue. It is my duty to protect the Princess and now I shall fulfill that duty by destroying you!" He bared his claws towards the vile Digimon.

" You cannot defeat me by yourself! You've failed so many times before! What makes this time any different?" Sneered Karusimon.

" Because he's not alone," Taomon's voice rang out from the vast forest as she and War Growlmon stepped out into the clearing. 

" Woohoo! Go War Growlmon!" Takato cheered. " Atomic…"

" Blaster!" War Growlmon roared sending his atomic energy towards Karusimon.

" Talisman of Light!" Taomon added her attack to War Growlmon's also.

" Terra Destroyer!" Black War Greymon threw his massive attack in with Taomon and War Growlmon's attack. 

The powerful attack hit Karusimon straight in the chest, filling the night with his cries of defeat.

" We showed him!" Henry whooped as the attack's energy died down.

" Ha," coughed a weak reply. " You will never defeat me with your attacks; I am invincible!" Karusimon yelled as he stepped out of the rubble, although he staggered quite a bit.

" How can this happen?" Black War Greymon snarled. " Our attack should have wiped you out!"

" If they couldn't defeat Karusimon, who can?" Takato looked at the ground.

" Don't worry, Takato," Rika softly said and slipped her hand into his. " We can win."

" It's odd," Takato sadly smiled. " When you say that I almost believe you."

" What makes you think that we can't?" Rika questioned.

Black War Greymon stared at Rika. " There is a way," he said, barely audibly.

" What is it?" Takato asked quickly for Karusimon was slowly regaining his strength.

" We could defeat him if War Greymon was here," Black War Greymon sighed. " But he was destroyed by Karusimon when he took over…"

" Data never dies, does it?" Henry said. " I'm sure his data is out there somewhere."

" No." Black War Greymon said firmly. " His data is in another universe. Dissipated data can't travel through universes unless it is stored somewhere."

" So that means there is no hope for you," Karusimon sneered. " Darkness wave!" He shouted and unleashed his attack upon them.

Takato and the others flew backwards in the air, the Digimon hitting the trees. He squinted at Karusimon. _One more attack like that will annihilate us all!_ He looked at Rika. 

" Don't worry, Rika, we won't stop fighting until the very end," Takato determinedly said.

" I know," Rika replied and gripped his hand impulsively.

" What's happening?" Takato wondered out loud as his and Rika's D-Arcs glowed gold.

" Whoa!" Calumon chirped as his triangle's reddish glow lit up throughout the night sky.

The Tamers and their Digimon allies stared in wonder as a golden beam shone into the middle of the plains powered by Calumon's triangle and Takato and Rika's digivices. A gigantic figure emerged from the light…

" War Greymon! Mega level Digimon! His Terra Force attack could wipe out an entire city!" Henry rattled off War Greymon's stats while staring at the Digimon in wonder.

" Thank you, Prince and Princess for reviving me," War Greymon bowed his head at Rika and Takato. He then turned to Black War Greymon. " It's been awhile, brother. Shall we show Karusimon what we can do?"

Under his helmet, Black War Greymon smiled. " Sure." The two mega Digimon turned to Karusimon.

" I don't fully comprehend how you came back, War Greymon," Karusimon's voice dripped with venom. " But this time I will make sure you die!"

" Don't count on it, garlic breath," Black War Greymon snarled. " Terra destroyer!"

" Terra force!" The two dragon type Digimon threw their attacks unto Karusimon before he could give a counter-attack.

" No!" Screeched Karusimon as his data finally disappeared into the jet-black sky.

The Tamers and their Digimon sat gaping at the two mega level Digimon while Calumon started bouncing around on by the two brothers.

" What is this all about?" Henry asked as he slowly made his way towards the mega Digimon.

" The big enchilada wishes to know," Terriermon started floating beside Henry.

" Terriermon! You are such a pill today!" Henry fumed. " Please stop!"

" Yes, my liege," Terriermon floated down to the ground.

" Thank you," Henry sighed.

Rika and Takato laughed as they joined Henry and the recently de-digivolved Renamon and Guilmon.

" So," Takato addressed the two War Greymons. " What is all this stuff about Princes and Princesses? Do you even know why Karusimon came where and why he wanted Rika?"

" Yeah," Rika put her hands on her hips. " This sounds a bit like a fairy-tale rip-off."

War Greymon chuckled. " Calumon, you haven't told them?" 

Everyone looked down so they could see the minute Digimon. " I really didn't think that Karusimon would come," Calumon said and bounced into Rika's arms. " Eskimo kisses!" He nuzzled Rika's nose.

" Calumon!" Rika complained. " Can't you take a day off or something!?"

The whole group laughed heartily along with Calumon.

" Why don't we go back to the Real world and Calumon can tell us there?" Henry suggested.

" I concur," Renamon added. " I do not think that this is the ideal place to have a nice little chit-chat about the past."

" What is it with everybody and using big, fancy words today?" Takato inquired.

Rika smirked and playfully snapped his goggles. " Is it too refined for you, goggle-head? Out of your league?"

" Hey!" Takato indignantly replied.

" Can we go back?' Guilmon stopped Rika and Takato's argument. " I'm hungry!"

Takato sighed as everyone else snickers. " Well, at least some things never change," he said glumly as Guilmon ran around with Calumon started nuzzling anew under Rika's chin.

Black War Greymon looked up at the stars glittering in the night sky. _It was an end, but now there is a new beginning…_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay, so the story isn't finished yet! It almost is; it only has one chapter left! Thank you all reviewers, you are the best! J February is the month for stories! Expect three things to be done in February!

~Flamegaruru~

Coming, February 2002:

The Venture of the Past


	4. Venture into the Past

This is pathetic, goggle-head!

Chapter four: Venture into the Past

By: Flamegaruru

Yes, I know this chapter took forever, but with another complete Earth revolution for me and music, I haven't had much time to get this story done! After all, it is improv… Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed! This is the ~FINAL~ and I mean final chapter of this Rukato series! All that I've worked so hard and strived for has finally paid off! Take the venture into the Tamer's past lives and relive the love…

Disclaimer: I know, part of the plot is similar to Sailor Moon, but not in entirety. Other than that, the plot is mine, and I own a Black War Greymon figure, Metal Garurumon, movie CD, an old digivice, and Rika's sunglasses. That is all I own of Digimon; not the characters, plot…etc. Now, let the Rukato tale unfold…

************************************************************************

Takato stretched his long, spider-like limbs out on the cool grass of the night. Swiveling his amber eyes to his right sat his girlfriend. Feeling childish, Takato blushed as he stared silently at her, taking in her inner and outer beauty. Tearing his eyes away from his secret love for the past six years- an inward sigh of annoyance passed through his body- Takato moved his head full of shaggy chocolate brown hair to his left, and sighed. His partner and best friend, Guilmon, a dinosaur type Digimon- digital monster- greedily hoarded peanut butter and bread into his mouth. _Well_, Takato thought as he rolled his eyes up to his yellow goggles, _at least some things never change_.

Rika tried in vain to stifle her yawn. Slowly blinking her vast violet eyes, Rika scanned the terrain until her eyes finally locked on a certain chocolate haired boy sitting next to her. He was gently reprimanding his friend, Guilmon, for eating the peanut butter and bread to quickly and thus, getting his dinosaurian jaws clamped shut. Rika grinned broadly as she watched Takato gripping the Digimon's jaws and pulling with all his strength and falling flat on his butt. _That goggle-headed oaf…_Rika shook her reddish-brown hair slightly, a soft look in her eyes.

Rika turned to her left and saw the yellow fox-like Digimon, Renamon, sitting mildly fascinated by Guilmon hopping around like some possessed maniac, waving his arms every which way and flailing his legs, making muffled noises with his stuck together jaw. Rika smiled. How many times had her partner saved her? Rika had lost count some time ago.

Right in front of Rika, a nice, quaint, little quarrel was taking place. As always with those two, Rika grinned wryly, a fight broke out over trivial matters. Terriermon, a little fluff ball with oversized ears as Rika affectionately (A/N: *cough*) called him, was hovering in air, his ears puffed out and his legs crossed as was now his new habit of mocking Henry, his Tamer. Terriermon would mock Henry by floating in the air like an egotistical genie gone straight; obeying his Tamer's every command with sarcasm. Henry himself, the tall tan boy with blue hair, was practicing Yoga breathing while every once in awhile Rika could catch an eye twitch.

Takato glared at Guilmon's wired shut jaw with spunk. Breathing heavily, Takato rubbed his hands together slowly and got a vise-grip on his friend's jaws.

" Now, Guilmon, when I start pulling, I want you to try and pull apart your jaws, okay?"

" Othay, Thamatho," Guilmon stuck his claw up in the thumb's up sign and eagerly swished his red tail.

" One…two…three!" Takato cried as he and Guilmon both started pulling.

" Eeeeerrrrrggg!" Takato grunted as Guilmon's jaw flew open sending him hurtling backwards.

Takato moaned as he reluctantly opened one tightly scrunched eye. Guilmon was rotating his jaw every which way and he smiled as he saw Takato looking at him. Takato felt Rika's gaze for some odd reason and leaned over to stare back.

" You are pathetic, goggle-head," Rika smiled.

" Oh, so now I get pity, eh?" Takato winked.

" Truly depressing, goggles," Rika said as she leaned towards him…and was knocked backwards by a flying…

" Calumon!" Rika's exasperated shout rattled the loose gravel in the nearby park. "Must you always do this?" She snapped, irked as Calumon nuzzled fervently under her chin.

" Yep!" The ever-jovial Digimon snickered as he cuddled under Rika's chin, with his purple-white ears stretched out to the max.

" If you please, Calumon, let us hasten to tell our story for I'm sure our young friends are eagerly anticipating it," War Greymon laughed gently as he and his brother, Black War Greymon, strode up to them.

" Black War Greymon!" Calumon cheerfully cried but was cut short when Black War Greymon bared his intensely long claws at him.

" Don't even think it," Black War Greymon snarled as he sat down across from Rika while Henry, Terriermon, and War Greymon sat down by him, making a circle.

Rika sniggered while everyone got settled. " So, what is this spooky tale that debialating Digimon kept talking about?" Rika asked, referring to Karusimon.

War Greymon blinked. " Yours," he answered simply.

" Excuse me?" Henry skeptically quipped. " I for one, was not aware of an ominous vampirish Digimon following us around and making a documentary."

" This story is of your past lives; the one where we knew you well," Black War Greymon said.

" How is this possible?" Takato scratched his mop of hair.

" Well, I suppose I could tell you…" Calumon shuffled his feet.

" Then come on!" Rika demanded. " Spill it!"

" Okay, well, your tale begins over a millennia ago on the Earth…"

" I hope so," Takato rolled his eyes.

" Anyway, this took place in the world with eight continents…"

Rika coughed. " You mean Antarctica was livable then?"

Calumon snorted. " Would you just let me talk!" " So this is about a prince and a princess…"

" Hold on!" Rika sweatdropped. " Prince and Princess? This is sounding insanely like a Disney fairytale."

" Whoa! Karusimon said Prince and Princess to Rika and I; are we them? How is that possible?" Takato exclaimed.

" Listen and ye shall find out, friend of bwana-sahib," Terriermon closed his eyes.

" At the end!" Calumon screamed. " Questions and comments at the end!" He sat, heaving his little chest up and down in rapid succession.

Everyone blinked. 

" This sounds awfully like a guided tour," Takato whispered to Rika.

" Fine. I'll hold me tongue until the end. But then you're ears will never be the same," Rika raised an eyebrow.

" Here goes…" Calumon took a deep breath and began his tale…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The story ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Once upon a time (A/N: Imagine Rika's derisive snort), land was prosperous on the planet called Earth. Now, Earth in this timeline was different as we now know it. Back then, there were no continents as the land was all connected.

Yet, the planet of Earth was a strange place for there were two kinds of creatures in charge; the ones called Homo sapiens and the others called Digimon. These Digimon, as they preferred to be called, had extraordinary powers; some with the power to totally annihilate a city. 

Since these Digimon were strange, different, and powerful, the Homo sapiens or humans- were afraid of them, of their power. Slowly, this fear turned into hatred towards all Digimon, for there were the roguish Digimon who picked on the humans and often did terrible things to them.

Humans and Digimon alike picked on the small, innocent ones of the opposite nature. This vicious cycle continued for many years.

One day, though, new, foreign Digimon with powers even more extreme than the others already inhabiting Earth, came to the planet. These new Digimon had a lust for power and were determined to take over the world. Naturally, the citizens of Earth, including the Digimon, were not, ecstatic about the new Digimon's ideas.

Humans and Digimon of different natures, different powers, and different ideas went up against the new menaces that invaded earth, but they all failed. Neither one alone could defeat these malevolent terrors.

Then, the miraculous happened. Eight different children of the eight different kingdoms on Earth arrived one day to the palace of the evil Digimon. What was the strange and miraculous thing, you ask? Well, these eight children each bore an eccentric object that they called a Digivice. Each of them wore a crest, which symbolized their respective kingdom.

The vile Digimon laughed. What good could these eight _children _do where so many others failed? Those evil Digimon demanded why they were there. One particular boy, the leader the bad Digimon surmised, stepped forward and said that they were there to stop the malicious Digimon's tyranny over Earth. The corrupt Digimon laughed. What good could they do? They snickered and laughed at the foolish leader's attire, what with his digivice, his crest, and his goggles. That's when the miracle started.

Slaves of the powerful Digimon stopped and watched. Each of the humans suddenly called out a name; a name of a Digimon. These Digimon stepped out of the shadows. The dark Digimon stared. What were these humans doing, working together with Digimon?

The attack ended as quickly as it started. The humans and Digimon were friends, as was passed on later. They tamed these Digimon and became their friends, using their Digivices and crests to help them gain a new form of power. These children destroyed the evil Digimon with their newfound teamwork

The leader proposed that the humans and Digimon work together; be partners. Slowly, bit by bit, all the inhabitants of Earth accepted the differences and flourished with them. Of course, there was the occasional discriminate, but there were so few, they were hardly noticed. There were Digimon and human partners who also planned to take control of the world, but the leaders of the eight countries were always there to stop them.

Those eight kingdoms always kept in close relations with each other. These eight kingdoms were called, respectively: Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light.

The leader of the kingdom of Knowledge suggested that the world classify the Digimon, as it would be easier to understands them. Many researchers gathered numerous amounts of data and continued doing so for the rest of…Anyway, they collected data and classified the Digimon into different classes. Data, Virus, and Vaccine were the types. Baby, In-training, rookie, champion, armor, ultimate, DNA, and mega were the level types. The kind of Digimon varies so much, it took three years to get all the kinds written down and they still discovered more…

So, whatever happened to all of the rest of the nefarious Digimon that tried to rule Earth? Well, the Digi-destined- as the people referred to the eight children- vanquished them all. Or so they thought…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

All of the eight kingdoms were very close with each other; the kingdoms of Courage and Light being family, as with Friendship and Hope. But, there was something different with the kingdoms of Courage and Love. 

The leader of the country of Courage, Taichi Yagami, was always close with the leader of the land of Love, Sora Takenuchi, for they grew up together. Yet, it was quite evident as they matured, that Taichi and Sora had fallen in love.

Now there was nothing wrong with those two kingdoms falling in love; no, none at all. Except for one. Back when Sora was just a baby, her father, the ruling king of the land of Love, had already agreed to wed Sora off with another prince; the prince of the domain of Friendship.

Naturally, poor Taichi and Sora didn't take this too well for they had no idea that Sora was to wed another. Heartbroken, Sora set off to marry Yamato Ishida of the domain of Friendship, while the grief-stricken Taichi stayed in the country of Courage.

Overcome by his despair, Taichi reigned over his country, with the loss of love. He declared that the ruler of each kingdom; in this case, the original Digi-destined, must choose a heir to the throne in the case that the leaders do not have children. Then that new child must become the leader of their sovereignty and become the new Digi-destined with a Digimon of their own. Each of the Digi-destined would pass their crest on to the new chosen one when the time was right. Taichi also declared that the eight kingdoms were not allowed to marry outside of their own land. They must marry within their own country. 

Taichi made the last rule for he had lost his only love within the neighboring land of Love. He did not want this same tragedy to happen to the next ruler. Taichi and the others all agreed on these rules and another. The last rule was that the leaders of the countries were not to meet until the new heirs were chosen at the age of sixteen.

For many years, the original Digi-destined ruled over their countries and they all prospered greatly. One day, though, another notorious Digimon invaded earth. Everyone was shocked for they all thought the evil Digimon were vanquished. This Digimon, called Myostismon, spread his terror rapidly across all the countries.

The original Digi-destined called a meeting and decided that they should go off and destroy Myotismon. They were just about to leave when the leader of the kingdom of Knowledge, Koushiro Izumi, spoke up. What if they didn't make it back alive? The Digi-destined solemnly agreed. They had to choose their heirs to the throne in case they didn't return. The adults now chose their successors and set off to battle Myotismon.

It was a great many days before a messenger, the new heir to the country of Courage, Daisuke Motomiya, returned. He was pale faced and carried with him a box. The people and Digimon of Earth stood in revered silence as he spoke, his voice quavering.

" They're all gone."

The creatures of Earth stood aghast. Myotismon was destroyed, but so were their leaders! The ones that brought them together, held them together, ruled kindly; were gone forever! All that was left of the original Digi-destined were their crests and Digivices, including Taichi's goggles, which were left to Daisuke.

New Digi-destined, with new Digivices, continued to rule the planet, getting stronger Digimon and different methods to power up their Digimon. And so continued for many years to come until that fateful day, thousands of years later when three children were born: Takato Matsuki, Ruki Makino, and Jenrya Lee. Little did their parents know that these three would be the most important children since the Digi-destined.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

A pair of gleaming fuschia eyes blinked in the dark night. The humanoid figure sat on a throne of sorts and impatiently drummed his spindly fingers. A door creaked open in the distance and the figure heard the soft flutter of wings heading in his direction. Soon enough, an enormous bat-like creature emerged from the right. This creature was white and his gigantic wings spanned over twelve feet. The creature bowed and, smiling, brought his head up to see eye to eye with the humanoid on the throne. 

" I take it you destroyed the leader?" The one with fuschia eyes asked in a somewhat bored tone.

" Yes, my master," the creature with blood-red eyes replied. His voice held back high ecstasy.

" Good. Now there are only three left," the leader hissed, his fangs reflected in the pale moonlight from a nearby window. " Go and dispense of them," he ordered.

" Yes, my master," the bat-like creature bowed and quickly set off.

The creature on the throne smiled to himself. Soon, he would rule this world. He had waited many years, and with the Digi-destined out of his way, no one could even fathom to destroy him…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Six years later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Up in the cool shadows of the large oak tree, a little boy pouted his lip out. This boy with messy, chocolate hair and amber eyes, gave an almost inaudible whine as he swung his little legs back and forth from the branch he was sitting on.

" You are not getting out of the palace grounds, my Prince," a mammoth creature with a mellow voice called up to the little boy.

" Awwwww…War Greymon!" The boy whined back down to the mega level dragon Digimon decked out in golden armor.

" Psssttt…Takato…" a hushed voice called to the boy in the tree.

Takato turned to his left. Up in the trees sat two of his best friends. Juri, a little girl Takato's age, sat staring idly at him, swishing her little legs back and forth. The other was a red dinosaur, Takato's partner; Guilmon- a Digimon.

" Hey guys," Takato happily whispered. " Where're the others?"

" I don't know," Juri frowned, trying to think of where two of their other friends could be. " They should've arrived by now…"

" Listen, Juri-chan…" Takato fervently whispered. " I have _got _to get outta this prison! Guilmon and I have been stuck in here for ages! Can you distract War Greymon for me?"

" Sure, Taka-chan!" Juri merrily replied, giving Takato a slight blush.

Juri quietly stole down the trees and into the garden, where War Greymon was sitting. Juri started talking to him, whining that she got lost. War Greymon obviously didn't believe this story one bit and started asking her what she wanted.

Using the diversion wisely, Takato and Guilmon climbed tree after tree until the got to the edge of the wall surrounding the palace that Takato and Guilmon called home. Reaching into his casual pants, Takato pulled out a red digivice. He quietly slashed a card from another pocket and Guilmon grew wings. Hopping onto his best friend's back, Takato and Guilmon flew over the edge of the wall and into the vast sky, heading east…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

A little while later, Guilmon was huffing and puffing and finally landed on solid ground. Leaping off the weary Digimon's back, Takato enthusiastically started hopping around.

" Free!" were his joyous cries.

Takato was so glad to be out of that palace! He hadn't been able to leave for so long, he could hardly remember what the world was like outside of the palace. Closing his eyes and sticking out his arms, Takato started running all out. He was in an open field that was so beautiful with clear skies, and the intoxicating smell of fresh Earth full of life. Takato was so engrossed in his daydreams and hardly noticed when he smacked right into someone…

" Ow!" A feminine voice cried out in indignation as she and Takato both fell to the ground.

_Oh no! I've hit a lady! What'll Mom and dad say? _Takato worriedly thought as his eyes shot open. And he was taken aback and gasped so loudly, the girl got upset.

" What are you staring at, goggle-head?" The little girl snapped, indicating to the yellow goggles sitting atop Takato's mess of hair.

Takato realized a few seconds later that he was gaping at the girl. " Pardon me, milady," he humbly bowed his head, thus covering up his blush.

Never before had Takato seen a girl so…different. He had always seen Juri-chan and still thought of girls as gross and impossible to figure out as boys of his age tended to do. But this girl…Takato tried not to think of her fathomless violet eyes boring into him.

The girl impatiently tossed her reddish-brown hair back and growled. She fished around for a pocket in her blue cotton dress and put her hair up in a ponytail. Finally, that annoying hair was out of her eyes so she could see! Quickly scanning the new object in front of her, the girl felt a little, warm. He was like any other boy she had met, which she believed to be icky, with his lightly colored pants and white shirt and his loopy goggles snug around his head. Yet, there was something about him that made her bite her lip nervously much to her chagrin…

" Are you injured?" Takato asked as he finally wracked up the nerve to look at her again.

The girl looked down at herself. " Just a little cut on my knee," she replied.

" I'll help you!" Takato said, concerned. He edged over to the girl who gave him a look.

" Look, it's nothing big, goggles. I can handle myself," her voice rang with independence.

" It's my fault you got that cut," Takato replied with a tone that meant he was going to help her whether she like it or not.

The girl rolled her eyes. " Fine," she exasperatedly sighed.

" All right!" Takato grinned and fished around in his pockets and produced a handkerchief. He sat right next to the girl. "My name's Takato," he said as he started to bandage her knee.

The girl stared at him. After a slight pause she said, " I'm Ruki."

Takato finished the bandage and crouched next to her. " Pleased to meet you, Ruki-san," he said and took Ruki's hand and quickly pecked his lips against it, as was his custom.

" A pleasure to meet you too, Takato-kun," Ruki replied, blushing from the kiss for some odd reason and thus making Takato blush. " Just be sure not to call me Ruki-chan."

" Why not?" Takato's child-like curiosity returned and took away his blush.

" Because I said so!" Ruki snapped.

The two continued to stare at each other, not minding the silence. Suddenly, Guilmon came crashing out of the bushes.

" Hi, Takato-moooooooooonnn!" Guilmon's cry was diminished as a yellowish blur flew into him and pinned him to the ground.

" Guilmon!" Takato cried, abruptly standing up.

Ruki stared up at him. " That's your Digimon?" she inquired.

" Yes!" Takato cried. " Guilmon, are you okay?"

" I think so," Guilmon's reply was muffled. " But I can't move!" he whined.

" Renamon," Ruki called out and the yellow creature leapt off of Guilmon and bounded to Ruki's side.

Guilmon hopped over to Takato's side as his partner stared open-mouthed at the Digimon standing next to Ruki, who got up herself. The Digimon looked like a yellow fox with her bushy tail. She stood up on two powerfully built legs.

" Sorry about that," Ruki said. " We thought you were an enemy."

" Guess not!" Takato replied.

The quartet stood in silence when the sky started to darken. Ruki narrowed her eyes while Takato pouted. 

" And it was such a beautiful day!" he complained.

As cumulonimbus- rain clouds- started to form, Renamon's eagle-like eyes quickly scanned the area and found a cave. They all started to run towards the cave when Ruki slipped. Takato quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was a bit taller than him, when standing tall.

" Thanks, goggle-head," Ruki whispered.

Takato nodded when he was suddenly thrown backwards by an unidentifiable force. He felt cold steel pressed against his neck as his pulse started beating fervently in his chest. He fearfully looked up into a pair of gleaming mustard yellow eyes.

" Black War Greymon! Let him go!" Ruki's voice called out.

The yellow eyes narrowed at Takato and the gargantuan creature got off of him. Takato gazed in awe as he saw the brother of his guardian, War Greymon. Black War Greymon was clad in black armor in the same fashion as his brother, but there was something missing…Out of Takato's chest, a tag engraved with a minute crest stuck out.

" The crest of Courage!" Black War Greymon breathed as the rest of the little group stared at him.

" Takato!" Takato turned to the source of the voice.

" Your highness," War Greymon breathed as his huge feet touched the ground. " The country of Courage and the land of Love have been attacked by a powerful menace! I'm sorry, but, your parents and your friends excluding Juri-chan, were killed…" War Greymon averted his gaze.

Takato's eyes felt very wet. His chest started to heave with wracking sobs as he cried out for his parents. Ruki looked at Takato, the sadness in her eyes. She placed one hand on his shoulder.

" It'll be all right," she softly said.

" They'll pay," Takato whispered silently as Ruki enveloped her new friend in an embrace. Faintly, Takato and Ruki's chests began to glow red and gold…

" It's time to go," War Greymon choked out as he and Black War Greymon quickly separated the two children. Both of the mega Digimon took off into the sky, with the children's partners in hot pursuit.

" Bye," Ruki waved as she and Takato grew farther apart.

" I'll see you again," Takato promised, through his tears. 

And with that, the two young Digi-destined flew off to their respective kingdoms, starting their new reign…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ten years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato rolled his eyes as the excruciatingly long meeting droned on with the speaker's monotonous voice. He raised an eyebrow at Juri, who he was engaged to by his parents before they were killed. She gripped his arm impulsively. Takato sighed. He like Juri a lot, but, not in that way.

Next to him, his friend Guilmon, impatiently swished his red tail. Like his Tamer, Guilmon found it hard to keep still.

" So, tonight is the night where you meet the two other Digi-destined," the lead speaker finished. Takato nodded.

" As you know," the speaker addressed others in the room. " Sixteen years ago, a new menace named Apocalymon entered our domain and the Digi-destined had to choose their heirs quickly. Such a sad event, they all died. And even more tragic with the events ten years ago in which all the heirs but the ones of the country of Courage, land of Love, and kingdom of Knowledge were killed." The speaker shuddered involuntarily. " As with the death of the parents of the three remaining kingdoms. Now, it is time of the rest of the heirs to finally meet. The three guardians of our new Digi-destined, War Greymon, Black War Greymon, and Calumon have done a magnificent job of taking care of their charges and training them as with their Digimon to fight any foes in the possible future. I am pleased to say that the other two young ones will be arriving shortly!" Applause from the room.

Takato rolled his eyes again.

************************************************************************

The humanoid Digimon snarled at the white winged creature before him.

" You know I am still not pleased by your failure to obliviate all the heirs to the original Digi-destined," he said menacingly.

" Yes, my master," the frozen Digimon shuddered at painful memories.

" Tonight is their coming of age reception. Tonight is the night where Earth will become mine…" he hissed, white fangs glistening.

" As you wish," the icy Digimon bowed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Takato inhaled the fresh air greatly in the beautiful garden outside of his palace. He had finally escaped Juri and got some peace and quiet to himself. He was grinning, admiring the flowers' beauty when he whammed into something bony…

" Hey! Watch where you're going, goggle-head!" A miffed voice replied from under him.

Takato's eyes immediately shot open. " Ruki-san!?" 

Ruki's eyes opened in recognition. " Takato-kun?"

The two stared at each other, lost to the other for the past ten years.

" Uh, Takato-kun, would you mind getting off of me?" Ruki asked, a blush tingeing her cheeks.

" Pardon me, Milady!" Takato's face flushed as he got off Ruki and helped her to her feet. 

Yet again, Takato found himself staring at her. Although this time, he was marveling at her beauty. Her bright violet eyes, the shine in her hair, the beautiful silk dress she wore, her intoxicating smell...Takato used all his self-control not to faint.

Ruki's eyes contracted as she gazed up at Takato. The last time she had seen him, he was a scrawny little boy, but now he had shot up and grew to a six-foot tall giant. He was wearing a tux on him, and Ruki had to admit he looked quite dashing in it. He still wore those silly goggles atop his chocolate covered head, but his amber eyes were smiling at her, and Ruki did her best not to fall.

Takato never noticed the close proximity that they were in until he heard Juri shout at him to come inside the palace.

Breaking out of his trance, Takato apologized to Ruki. " I am dreadfully sorry, Ruki-san for falling onto you…again."

Ruki giggled a bit and made Takato grin broadly. " Say, goggles, I'll see you tonight, okay?" She winked and rushed off into the opposite direction as Takato finally realized that she was also a Digi-destined.

" From the land of Love; bearer of the crest of Love," a deep voice said next to Takato. He turned and found himself face to face with a tan, blue-haired boy with a Terriermon on his shoulders.

" I'm Takato, heir to the throne of the country of Courage," he introduced himself. "Who are you?"

" I'm Jenrya Lee, of the kingdom of Knowledge. I am the remaining Digi-destined." The boys grinned at each other. " I see you and Ruki-san get along quite well."

Takato blushed. " She and I knew each other ten years ago," he answered. " Besides, I'm already engaged to someone else…" he sighed.

" Give her a chance," Jenrya patted Takato's arm and disappeared off into the vast depths of the garden leaving Takato there to himself, pondering Jenrya's words.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ That Night ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Takato adjusted the tie on his tuxedo as he and Guilmon waited outside the doors to the ballroom, eager to be introduced. 

" Renamon is here," Guilmon said as War Greymon approached them, his armor shining.

" Indeed," the dragon-type Digimon said.

" So is Ruki," Takato whispered as the doors swung open and applause roared in his ears as the trio set off into the room, smiling at everyone.

Takato immediately spotted Ruki and smiled, who grinned in return. Jenrya winked at him as Takato passed and a faint heat rose in his cheeks.

"Come on, Taka-chan," Juri whispered excitedly and dragged him to the middle of the ballroom, starting to dance. " One dance, then there's a little break, and then we've got the masquerade!" She squealed gleefully.

" Hhmmmm…" Takato mumbled as he craned his neck, searching for Ruki. She was in the middle of the floor, dancing with a dark haired boy, about Jenrya's height. Takato felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise and he unconsciously flexed his muscles. 

Before Takato knew it, the dance was over and he stole off to the garden, pocketing his goggles and whipping out a red mask. He heard light footsteps join him. Takato looked down and was surprised to see Ruki, with a violet mask on.

" Hey, goggle-head," she softly greeted him as they stared up at the vast reaches of space.

" Greetings, milady," Takato replied.

Ruki grinned. " So where's that girl who was clinging to your arm?"

" Like a leech?" Takato sighed. " That was Juri-chan. She is one of my good friends and I love her dearly, but definitely not in the sense that she thinks. Who was that guy drooling at your heels?" Takato changed the subject, feeling his blood rise.

" Ryo," Ruki groaned. " I am sadly enough engaged to him. That sniveling, pompous…aw…but that is rude of me. He is not really like that, and I'm sure that Juri girl is not like a leech." Ruki grinned wryly. " I'm sure that they care very much for us and I guess I take back the things I said about Ryo. Just too bad I don't feel the same as he does."

" I concur," Takato replied. " I take back the things I said about Juri-chan, and I don't love her the way she wants me too, either."

The two cleared their throats and looked back up at the stars. Takato shuffled his feet nervously.

" Just out of curiosity, Ruki-san, who do you like?"

" Why?" Ruki replied, turning to look into his eyes. Takato felt himself get very warm and he pulled his collar.

" Ah, well, I should know because, after all, we all are Digi-destined and we should be able to share things like this with each other," Takato sheepishly grinned.

" I see." Ruki arched an eyebrow. " Well, come down here; it's a secret."

That should have tipped Takato off.

" Okay," he replied and bent down to Ruki's level.

Ruki tilted her head up slightly and turned her head towards Takato's ear so he could feel her warm breath and the intoxicating scent of her hair. "You," Ruki whispered.

Takato's eyes widened but, it really wasn't a shock to him. As if he knew all along… He looked into Ruki's eyes. There he saw the understanding and compassion as the time she hugged him ten years ago. He slowly leaned down.

Ruki remembered those wide, inquisitive amber eyes that were so full of concern when he bandaged her knee all those years ago. She felt the friendship, honesty, laughter, tears, and love; just from looking into those eyes. Her head rose slightly.

Their lips met, slowly at first, then enveloping into a more passionate kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other and they reveled in that bliss for several minutes, when they released, hearts thumping wildly in their chests.

" You know I love you, Ruki," Takato grinned.

" Obviously goggles," Ruki kidded.

" Ah, foolish humans…" a voice hissed from behind them, startling the pair.

" Who are you?" Takato demanded, the gold glowing hidden in his tux.

" And the beautiful Princess…you should rule with me. You are so powerful," the voice said, chilling the blood in the Digi-destined's veins.

" I don't think so, " Ruki defiantly shot back. " You see, I've already got a Prince Charming here," sarcasm dripping in her voice. Takato shook his head lightly.

" One last chance; rule with me."

" She said no, sleazeazoid, so why don't you crawl back to the sewer where you came from?" Takato yelled, his chest burning.

" If I can't have her, you won't either," the voice dripped with menace and out of the shadows, the figure stepped out. He was clad in a black suit and a flowing cape with a mask with wings on the tips. He snarled and showed his vampire fangs.

" I am Karusimon and I am here to rule Earth."

" Not if I can help it!" Black War Greymon charged out of the shadows. Karusimon simply raised a gloved hand and sent Black War Greymon flying into the arms of Ice Devimon who knocked him out.

" Guilmon!"

" Renamon!"

The digidestined's partners came leaping out of the shadows, snarling at Karusimon. Out of his hands shot a red bolt stabbing each of the Digimon and the chest, killing them.

" NO!" Ruki and Takato both cried, tears streaming down their faces as they rushed towards their friends. Karusimon uttered a curse and sent both of them flying into the palace walls.

" I think it's time for you to die," Karusimon said menacingly. " Scarlet blaze!" A huge red bolt of dark energy seethed towards the pair of humans.

" War Greymon!" Takato frantically yelled as the mega Digimon hurtled himself in front of them, thus taking full force of the blast. His data completely obliterated, it vanished into thin air.

Takato and Ruki held onto each other, weeping for the lost of their loved ones.

" Now, it is time for you to die," Karusimon said slightly annoyed that this was taking so long.

" Now, Calumon!" Jenrya yelled.

Karusimon, Takato, and Ruki both turned to Jenrya, Terriermon, and Calumon, a minute Digimon, holding eight foreign looking devices and his red triangle atop his head glowing brightly. The eight devices started to glow a brilliant white light and out of them shot sixteen figures; half of them human, the other half Digimon.

Takato stared in wonder. " The original Digi-destined…" he gasped. The original digidestined, Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenuchi, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Jyou Kido, Koushiro Izumi, and Mimi Tachikawa stared determinedly at Karusimon with their mega level Digimon at bay.

The eight combined attacks hit Karusimon full force and he screamed magnificently as he disappeared in a veil of smoke as with Ice Devimon and Black War Greymon who were taken out by the blast. The Digi-destined disappeared, but Taichi stayed, lingering, talking to Jenrya, who was on the ground.

" What's wrong, Jenrya?" Takato asked fearfully as he and Ruki rushed over.

" Bringing the original digidestined's spirits back from their Digivices took all my energy as with Terriermon's. " Jenrya choked out. " I'm going to die."

" No! There can't be any more deaths!" Takato cried, tears brimming his eyes.

" But there will be! Scarlet blaze!" Karusimon screeched and sent two bolts of red energy towards them before finally dissipating into thin air.

Takato and Ruki never had a chance to run. Their eyes contracted as they felt the overwhelming pain enter their bodies. They impulsively gripped each other's hands and giving a weak smile before dying.

Taichi Yagami stood, silent tears running down his face, Calumon whimpering at his side. He picked up his digivice and the Digivices of the younger digidestined and closed his eyes.

" Calumon, I must ask you one more favor," he quietly said.

" Yes?"

" Send their spirits to Earth. In a different universe. There is nothing left for them here. Their lives were tragically cut short and these two," he motioned to Ruki and Takato. " Had just realized their love. I must give them one more chance, for old times…" his eyes clouded over.

" Yeah," Calumon whispered as he gathered their spirits in his triangle and gathered the Digivices in his small paws, glowing brightly. He was then teleported to the Earth in a different galaxy.

Taichi looked to the stars. _I hope they will all have the chance to live and love again…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Past is done ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato and Henry were biting their lips, Rika was blinking rapidly and the Digimon were heaving their chests heavily.

" What a Sailor Moon rip-off," Rika croaked.

" One thing is for certain," Calumon said. " We all have the chance to live again, to experience life to its fullest."

" And I for one am going to cherish it," Takato smiled and took Rika's hand who smiled back.

" Darn you, goggle-head. Even in a different universe, you can still make me cry. How pathetic, goggle-head. How pathetic."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

DONE! It took forever and into the late hours of the night, but it is FINISHED! I hope you have enjoyed! Perhaps this summer I will revise this story, but *sniff* say good-bye to this Rukato story! Reviews are greatly appreciated and no flames!

~Flamegaruru~ 


End file.
